blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
We Were Watching
A short story in the Story of Secrets series, and serves as an insight to the Syndicate side of things in Heptagon, but unlike The Flood That Follows that is the main focus. It also looks more closely at the leaders' decisions. The author is currently unknown, but likely to be Streampaw along with someone else who is less busy. ''' Summary “Long term planning for you is moons. We set things into motion seasons ahead.” The plan has just begun, yet it seems they were already in the thick of it. When the syndicate plans to take over the clans in an act of blinded revenge, Blue seems to be shoved in the midst of it all. Allegiances ''THE SYNDICATE'' Leader: Scar: battle-scarred brown-black tom with amber eyes Heir (son of leader): Flame: black tom with a white tail-tip and fiery amber eyes Captains: Viper: pale ginger tom with green almost slit-like eyes (1st circle) Harley: brown and white tom with a torn ear and half a tail (2nd circle) Yew: lean cinnamon tabby tom (3rd circle) Nightshade: dark tortoiseshell she-cat (4th circle) ''1st circle : Forest'' Eldest: Walnut: brown tabby tom with one claw missing Healer: Indigo- speckled gray and white she-cat with almost purple blue eyes '''Novice, Dusk Guards: Scorpion: black tom with yellow eyes Eagle: golden-brown tom with claws like eagle talons Sycamore: tall light grey tom Novice, Lily Fighters: Wolf: fierce dark grey and white she-cat Scouts: Amber: light ginger she-cat with amber eyes Jay: dark grey pointed light grey tom Gatherers: Sheen: White she-cat with half a tail Hunters: Rhythm: silver she-cat with black dapples and green eyes Rhyme: silver she-cat with black dapples and yellow eyes Novices: Lily: Cream she-cat Dusk: ginger and brown she-cat 2nd Circle: River and Rushes Eldest: Sliver: thin brown-black tom with yellow eyes Healer: Rumble: dark grey marble tabby she-cat Guards: Reed: light brown tuft-furred tom Goldenrod: golden-brown tabby she-cat Novice, Bead Fighters: Screech: grey tom with white specks and green eyes Tawny: Speckled brown she-cat Barn: dark brown and cream tom Loop: wiry brown tom Novice, Acacia Ripple: black and silver tabby she-cat Scouts: Blue: blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes Starling: small brown tabby and white she-cat Twig: tufty-furred grey-brown tom Haze: smoky pale grey she-cat Hunters: Moss: calico she-cat with grey instead of black Wing: white she-cat with black points Novice, Soft Alligator: long-legged tan she-cat Novices: Soft: Fluffy black tom Acacia: ginger and grey she-cat Bead: black and white tom Chapter One I knew I heard something I shouldn’t have the moment I walked in. Harley’s den is cold and bare and the largest thing I’ve seen, much too large for only one cat. The fact that he was discussing something with another doesn’t help the situation. Sliver glares at me, his yellow eyes sharp and angry. They look like they could cut right through me, but I try not to flinch. Harley stays calm. ”What are you doing here, Blue?” He asks. “I was told by Haze to report on what we found yesterday, sir.” I reply, proud of myself for not letting my voice shake. Seeing me so unafraid makes Sliver angrier, but he knows his rank. ”And you didn’t think to wait?” “I heard no voices.” “I wasn’t aware a den of bracken and brambles could be so soundproof.” Sliver hisses. His gaze tells me to get out. I stand my ground. ”We had the novices repair the walls yesterday. Reed and Barn oversaw it, under Sliver’s orders, sir.” I say, maintaining the vital eye contact the syndicate valued as a trait of bravery, in case a certain strict Eldest were to catch me out. I can see Sliver lash his tail out of the corner of my eye, and I know he will say no more. ”Very well, then.” Harley sounds almost amused. “Now that I think about it, I may need your help for something, Blue.” I nod, trying to stand up straighter. Category:Fanfiction Category:Planned Fanfiction Category:Chronicles of Chaos series Category:Story of Secrets series Category:Collaboration